starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominion Reaper Corps
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |race1=Terran |race2= |type=Light assault force |founding= |constitution= |leader=Warden Kejora |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Dominion High Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion |strength= |special_units= |capital=Icehouse, Torus system |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2500 |fragmented= |reorganized=2506 or afterwards |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Dominion Reaper Corps (a.k.a. the Reaper Program)Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. is a Terran Dominion force of highly mobile reapers. Its training center is at the "Icehouse" in the Torus system.Reaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-10. Overview Reign of Arcturus Mengsk During the reign of Arcturus Mengsk, reapers were drawn from individuals who were resistant to neural resocialization. This included pirates, petty crooks, murderers, the occasional political dissident,O'Reilly, Michael and Brooks, Robert. "Icehouse." (March 14, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Icehouse Accessed 2013-03-14. and marines who remained unmanageable after being subjected to resoc. These tended to be the most hardened criminals. Some individuals could volunteer for the Reaper Corps as an alternative to prison or worse. Of all recruits who entered the Icehouse, only 10-15% graduated as reapers, others succumbing to the dangerous training conditions, being killed by fellow recruits, or committing suicide. Reaper training was harsh. It was without set sleep cycles. Early training included track and field, sparring practice, and exposure to sim-cages. During this time recruits were provided with various nutrient batches that contained concoction of steroids, neutralizers, hormone retardants, and what was essentially poison. These meals could be lethal and lead to other symptoms such as paranoia. Inmates had to earn the right to medical treatment, and physical abuse was tolerated by the Corps' support staff. Reapers were chemically altered to make them even more aggressive before being subjected to brutal training in close-quarters combat and the use of jet packs. Said jet pack training use began after three months of training, where recruits also trained in the use of P-45 pistols and D-8 charges. Jet pack training began first, and such is the difficult nature of controlling the thing, this could prove fatal to some recruits. Afterwards the recruits trained in pistols on a target range. At first, only one was used, and recruits had to achieve a 75% hit rate. Afterwards, they had to dual-wield the weapons. Finally, D-8 charges were used in bomb prep and disposal exercises. Which, like the other exercises, could prove fatal. Conditions changed rapidly in these exercises such as lighting and adjusting gravity. Eventually, "Graduation Day" arrived. Here, predators and zerg-bots were released into the Icehouse. Support staff entered safe rooms and monitored the inmates, as they were given access to the base's armories. Recruits had to battle the assaulting robots and survive, or die trying. After graduation, most reapers are given a new names in order to prevent officers and members of other Dominion Armed Forces branches from looking into their criminal history. At least up to a point in its service, reaper recruits were "bottom of the barrel," the dregs of humanity. After observing one recruit however, Warden Kejora sought to introduce a higher class of conscript, and considered taking the proposal to Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. Reapers were obligated to serve two years before being discharged. In its first five years of operation, the Corps failed to have a single recruit complete more than six months of service, though some reapers were discharged due to reasons of injury, or simply turned renegade.Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The reapers were widely sought after for frontline action and served the Dominion well, receiving many accolades, all of which trickle back to the Icehouse. Many of these awards are classified and posthumous. Members of the Dominion Marine Corps distrusted reapers, but could at least appreciate their worth on the battlefield. While marines were promoted based on competence and ability, reapers would usually be promoted based on who had lived the longest. Reign of Valerian Mengsk After taking the throne of the Dominion, Valerian Mengsk made efforts to reform the Dominion Armed Forces.2016-10-21, Six Reasons Why StarCraft: Evolution Will Be a Must-Read. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-10-22 Most reapers were no longer armed with explosives, for fear of their misuse.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. After the End War, the period of peace that followed allowed the Dominion to re-organize the Reaper Corps, giving recruits better training and equipment. Valerian did away with the requirement to use dangerous stimulants, and focused recruiting on finding candidates who were naturally unpredictable. Reapers could occasionally be found among Dominion private militias, including the Knights of Tyrador.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Known Units *122nd Reapers Known Members *Warden Kejora Reapers *Colonel Nero (formerly) *Lieutenant Dennis Halkman (formerly) *Sergeant Stilson Blumquist *Kern (formerly) *Samuel Lords *Boff *Polek *Pfaff (formerly) *Rock (formerly) Washouts These reapers "washed out" during training: *Gabriel Feltz *Henisall *Dennis Staton References Category: Dominion Armed Forces